Soft Love
by Sloan Rye
Summary: There were no opening closet doors, no declarations to the heavens, and no big productions. It was an offhand goodbye, a thank you, a couple's bickerings, and a good night.


The first people that were witnesses to the change were Riko and Hyuuga.

* * *

She had pulled Kuroko aside to get his opinions on some of her strategies for the generation of miracles.

They were midst refining one of the plans for Kise when Kagami jogged over and interrupted.

"Kuroko, I have to head home, if I don't want to burn the roast again." He leaned down absentmindedly laying a hand on Kuroko's arm.

"That would be a shame Kagami-kun," Kuroko nodded, offering up a small smile to the redhead, "this will take a while so eat without me."

Riko and Hyuuga shared a look, feeling a little like they were witnessing spouses speak to each other.

"Nah, I will just have a smoothie, and we can eat together," Kagami shook his head with an eye roll.

Kuroko just nodded looking up at the other fondly, seemingly accepting that Kagami would do what he wanted no matter what.

"Text me when you leave the school," Kagami ordered with a pointed look, and squeeze Kuroko's arm.

"I will, now Kagami-kun should go rescue that roast. I don't want to eat out and the neighbors complaining again," Kuroko chided with a look.

Hyuuga and Riko figured there was a story there, as Kagami had a pinched look on his face for a moment before it cleared.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you Kuroko." Kagami said offhand like it was completely normal to throw proclamation of love into the conversations.

"Love you too," Kuroko replied already turning his attention back to the plans in his hands as Kagami swiftly kissed the other on the head, and Kuroko just smiled.

"Bye coach, captain," Kagami called as he jogged away.

Riko and Hyuuga both stood staring at where Kuroko still stood and Kagami had jogged out of the gym.

They shared a look, apparently, their ace duos' relationship had changed while they weren't looking.

* * *

The next people that witness the change was the rest of the Seirin Basketball team.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the first incident. It never happened again so Riko and Hyuuga let it slide. Both figured as it never affected either gameplay or hurt them, it wasn't their business to pry.

It was at the end of a long and hard practice. Kuroko and Kagami (along with the rest of Seirin) were dying on the gym floor with a (too) amused Riko watching over them.

Kagami groaned in pain as he dug out a sports drink from his bag and handed it over after opening it to the barely conscious Kuroko

"Love...You" Kuroko mumbled out as he began gulping down the drink.

"Love you too," Kagami sniggered as he pulled out his own drink.

The incident passed without comment, everyone was too dead to comment on the declaration at the time, and by then most thought they may have imagined it. So Riko was the only one that actually witnesses it and again none of her business. Though she did enjoy watching the confusion it brought.

* * *

The generation of miracles came next.

* * *

"I love you but one of you insane friends already tried to stab me once, " Kagami declared, crossing his arms staring down at Kuroko breaking their silent argument.

Hyuuga would have felt empathetic by the wide-eyed generation of miracles but they had interrupted Seirin's basketball practice demanding Kuroko to come with them. Which left little sympathy for the shock. [Seirin wasn't much better, still believing that the last time was weird after training dream but he was ignoring that]

Maybe if Kise and Aomine were less shocked they were yelled about being called insane but most were stuck on the 'I love you'. Akashi winced at the mention of the scissor incident. Midoriama looked insulted that he was being lumped together with the others (he wasn't insane, thank you very much). Murasakibara had reverted back to looking bored after the initial surprise.

"Our insane friends, and last Saturday," Kuroko rebuked vaguely.

"That was an entirely different situation and you know it," Kagami hissed.

"You stabbed me, over the last piece of cake," Kuroko scoffed.

Murasakibara was the only one that nodded like that was perfectly acceptable reasoning to stab someone.

Kagami pouted, "It was an accident and it was barely a graze, and no you will not blackmail me into this."

Kuroko just stared Kagami down, Kagami progressively fidgeted the longer they stared.

"Fine, you are lucky I love you," Kagami grumped as he stalked to the changing rooms.

"I know, love you too," Kuroko replied sounding a little self-satisfied.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Kagami and I will meet you outside the gym if you would let the rest of my team get back to practice," Kuroko insisted.

Akashi nodded and ushered still shocked Kise and Aomine out of the gym. Midorima and Murasakibara helped.

"I am sorry coach about this," Kuroko apologized bowing towards Riko.

"You can't control them, just do some extra reps of your home exercises," Riko sighed.

"I will tell Kagami-kun, thank you, Coach."

Kuroko left to change. Seirin exchanged looks asking the same silent question 'what actually just happened. Riko felt oddly proud after watching the way Kuroko handled the room.

* * *

The first 'I love you'.

There were no witnesses but two.

* * *

It was long after the Winter Cup festivities died down and everyone else went home but Kuroko. Kagami hadn't necessarily invited the other to stay for the night but it was silently agreed between the two that Kuroko would be staying over. They went through their night time routine in silence.

Kagami was too tired to pull out the futon and Alex was passed out in the guest room (sleeping on the couch with Alex around was something he would not put Kuroko through). So he just pulled Kuroko to his room deciding to just share a bed.

Kuroko didn't protest but simple curled his head on to Kagami's chest, listening to the other's breath and heartbeat.

Kagami stared at the top of the teal head for a long moment, before it tumbled out with exhaustion weakening his already broken filter, "I am in love you."

Kuroko didn't jolt in shock or move just replied sleepily, "I am in love with you too."

"I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya," Kagami said as if trying out the words again, sounding a little more alive then the one before.

"I love you too, Kagami Taiga," Kuroko said looking up at Kagami's awed face knowing he was the same. He didn't know when and he doubted Kagami did either, but some time in the past few months, it became a fact of life, waking or sleeping he loved Kagami with every breath it was there.

"Good Night, love you,"

"Good night, love you too."

They both silently thought as dreamland grasped them, they would say 'I love you' at every chance because love was precious and soft, and both never wanted the other to question whether they are loved.


End file.
